The present invention relates generally to the field of managing log data and more particularly to handling log entries across a distributed or complex environment.
In a distributed or complex system, there may be numerous log entries associated with a particular job or document. Multiple and duplicate log entries may be stored on many different nodes or components. This may result in a significant backlog of log entries which may be identical, differ only slightly, or otherwise describe the same event. Programmers continue to face difficulties organizing logs of log entries.